


Fantasy Riot

by Designation01



Series: The Firefight Series [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Candlewax Play, Crossdressing, D/s, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, Heterosexual Incest Fantasy, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, S/M, Sexual Tension, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, a little ooc, dangerous sexual practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designation01/pseuds/Designation01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero confronts Duo on his choice of music and gets dragged into a duel of fantasies. COMPLETE (for now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Riot

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A PWP that is Heero POV-centric. Heero confronts Duo on his choice of music and gets dragged into a duel of fantasies.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic depictions of sex. Dirty talk. Solo-masturbation. Sexual tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. a brief WAFF period, but mostly smut. Rape fantasy graphically depicted. Dangerous sexual practices. Sadomasochism. Dominance and submission. Mention of crossdressing in a fantasy, but nothing graphic. Graphic heterosexual incest fantasy. Gun!kink. Candlewax play. Triple penetration. Humiliation, exhibitionism and voyeurism. Jesus, let's just say I left out water sports, dogs, kids, and necrophilia.
> 
> Disclaimer: The lyrics used in this chapter belong to Nine Inch Nails's "Closer". I don't own the song, I've just used some of the lyrics. I also don't own Gundam Wing A/C, as that belongs to Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise, and a variety of others (definitely not me). I make no profit from this story.

Fantasy Riot

"You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you"

Heero looked up at the door to Duo's room, consternation drawing his brows down.

"Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself"

Well, that's better, he thought distractedly.

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed

Jesus! his mind cried, and he shut his laptop. A few determined steps later and Heero was knocking on Duo's door.

"Yeah?" his companion called, jerking the wood door open.

"Your music is obscene," Heero quipped, taking in Duo's appearance. A simple white wifebeater and baggy shorts showed off what was normally hidden to most eyes: a lithe and powerful figure, only further accented by the twining braid and delicate silver cross necklace. Those violet eyes were sparking with amusement though, and that wide mouth was quirked as well.

"Well, look at Mr. Righteous over here. C'mon, 'Ro, tell me you ain't never gotten in one o' those moods where you just wanna go out and fuck like an animal? Christ, why the fuck did we choose a house so damn far away from the city. Know how far I gotta drive to find a halfway decent BDSM club? A goddamned hour and a half, that's how far." His tone wasn't griping though, it was heavily amused.

He felt a bit contrite anyway. Heero could understand sexual tension just as well as the next man. But this house had been perfect and the both of them had agreed when Duo moved in six years ago that it was probably better if they were further away from the general population. "I wasn't aware there were clubs for that sort of thing." What a thing for his mind to latch onto. Heero folded his arms across his chest defensively. "I also wasn't aware people would put their fantasies to music."

That grin just widened further and a shiver went down his spine. It only highlighted how dangerous and predatory Duo could be at times. "Heh, can't all be prudes. Bet you got some nice ones. C'mon, let's play a litle game," his roommate invited.

"I'm not interested. I still have more coding to do." Carefully neutral, flat, disinterested. Heero's dick however, was far from disinterested. It made its irritation known quite forcibly and he tried not to scowl. Duo's nearly bare chest certainly didn't help.

A large hand, masculine in its size and calluses, was wrapped around his wrist. Blue eyes traced along the narrow wrist, up corded muscle and visible veins, taking note of the scars along the way, over a flexed bicep and rounded shoulder, slender but tendon-rich neck, and chizeled, narrow jaw. That grinning face stared back, eyes dancing with laughter and a promise of entertainment. "It's the weekend," Duo whined, "Let loose a little. You never take a break. We never talk guy talk. It's always about work or how the guys are doin'."

He was pulled into the room with little resistance and found himself tugged down to sit on Duo's bed. The black comforter and taupe sheets were uniformly pressed around the bed, the entire room immaculate. "You cleaned," Heero said, surprise echoing in his voice. Duo's room was never messy, but there were always a few pairs of bunched socks on the floor and the odd food wrapper on his endtable.

Duo straddled the desk chair, a straightbacked wooden thing with wheels. Heero remembered being confused and Duo laughing and saying he liked it 'cause it was a mesh of traditional and modern. "Reason why the music's blarin'." He reached over and turned the volume down on his iHome, but Heero's ears pricked to the latest refrains.

"Bow down before the one you serve  
You're going to get what you deserve"

"Strange band. Is all their music about Dominance and Submission?"

A sharp laugh was answer enough, but Duo answered anyway. "Not always about the sexual kind though. I like 'em 'cause they talk about society, sex, culture, ragin' against the system, and dysfunctionality." His grin sharpened and he focused on Heero. His cock reminded him that it had been a while since Heero paid it any attention, pulsing angrily in his loose jeans. "Anyway, that game. Friendly little thing! I'm horny, bored, and in desperate need of good material to fuck myself to." Shit, but the mental images to that had Heero leaning forward, resting his arms casually between his open legs. It didn't ease the pressure of his briefs against his angry dick, but it would create less chances for Duo to see the effect of his words. It wasn't lost on Heero that he couldn't see Duo's own reactions either, besides his facial tells. "So! I'll start, no pressure. I wanna swap stories. Can be fantasy, real, whatever. Gotta feature somethin' kinky, and start off with the easy shit. By kinky I mean more than the boring blowjob, fuck, cumshot scenario. I can get that from porn, y'know? First person to run out of stories or give up has to pay a penalty. Sound good?"

God, he was a masochist. He was already rock hard and he was going to play a sex game with the man he'd been in love with for years, and in lust with for longer. "...And if the inevitable happens?"

That shark grin only sharpened further, Duo's eyes sweeping over his body. Oh yes, definitely a masochist. "Well, we take a break to relieve the tension. You lose man points if you gotta go in the other room and whack off though. I'm sure our friendship ain't gonna get too strained from seein' each other spank the monkey."

Fuck but his mouth was watering at the thought of watching Duo get off. Focus, Yuy, he chastised himself. "Fine. You can start." Heero scraped his throat upon hearing how husky his voice was getting. That wasn't a good sign.

The veins and tendons in Duo's hands bulged as he gripped the back of the chair, then rest his head atop them. "Alright. Oh!" Chestnut bangs swayed into Duo's eyes briefly as his head shot up. "You won't mind if my stories involve both genders, yeah?" He eyed Heero a little more warily then.

"Only if you mind my stories lacking one of them," Heero deadpanned, looking up through his own bangs. His eyes were intensely focused on Duo's features, looking for any hint that Duo wasn't okay with this revelation.

"That's a no, you don't mind, yeah?"

"No, Duo, I don't mind."

The grin Duo flashed then was bright, bubbly, the jokester's grin of Duo and not the predatory one of Shinigami he had gotten used to. It sent Heero's mind reeling. "Great!" And Duo cleared his throat to begin the first story. "So, there's this babe right? Blonde hair, all curly and done up like doll's hair. She's got that babydoll makeup on too, yeah?" Heero nodded for him to go on. "Anyway, her boyfriend's this macho guy, complete opposite. Built like a quartback for a football team. She's cute as can be, but she had some daddy issues or some shit. So she asks him if he'll be her Daddy, pretend she's been a bad girl and needs to be punished. Turns out though, guy's a real pussy. Dating her 'cause she's so cute he can pretend she's his little princess. They get to talkin', and he says he'll only give her a spanking. She's into it, no big, so they come up with some stupid scenario that really only makes sense in pornos. Don't matter though, 'cause he ends up hikin' her pretty pink dress up to her back and starts really goin' to town on her ass. Those big ol' ass cheeks are nice and red by the time he's done with her, and she's cryin' about how she's so sorry and she'll never do it again." Duo's eyes were far away, lost in his fantasy. The way he kept licking his lips and occasionally clenching the chair back were giveaways to how much his own story was starting to affect him. "He grabs her up in his arms, all gentle-like and soothes her. Whispers, "Shh, it's over, princess. You were such a good girl for Daddy" and starts pullin' her panties aside. He don't bother with lube or nothin' since she's already soaked through, and he just shoves his big cock right up in her." He shifted a little in his chair and Heero shifted as well.

He wasn't as interested in women, but the picture of innocence and violence was an erotic one for him. Heero would never admit it, but the idea of one of them crossdressing and playing on the "innocent babydoll" fantasy was one that always got him hot. Duo would probably be surprised when Heero sprung how much he enjoyed switching on him.

"She screams out but his hand is around her neck, chokin' it off. He uses it for leverage as he pounds into her, a fast pace. Keeps it up for almost a minute, tellin' her she's so good and so pretty, and Daddy's gonna teach her how to clean him off with that pretty mouth when he's done with her. Then she realizes he ain't wearin' a condom and flips her shit. Completely terrified, and starts sayin' she don't wanna get pregnant." He was rubbing himself now and Heero was transfixed by the sight, even though he couldn't see it properly. "He plays it up though, completely into it and not even realizin' she's actually scared. Just keeps usin' her pussy for his pleasure, tellin' her he can't wait to cum inside her, can't wait to get her pregnant. Only she's grippin' him real tight now, her pussy reactin' to her fear, and he's so close. He tells her in the heat of the moment that Daddy's gonna give her a baby sister, and ain't she so proud Daddy's gonna give her that responsibility? Mommy's gonna be so happy," Duo groaned, "to have another little girl to dote on."

The little gust of air that whooshed out of Heero surprised them both, as did the blush he could feel on his cheeks. Duo's eyes were dark with lust and Heero knew he wasn't in much better condition. Duo was a damn erotic storyteller. He hadn't expected the Daddy kink to take such an incestuous turn, but he honestly should have.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't intensely turned on from everything Duo said.

"Your turn," Duo said quietly, unperturbed by the lack of conclusion. Perhaps dropping such a revealing bomb on him was affecting his decision. Whatever the case, Heero would return the trust in kind.

Calm, he whispered mentally. Heero took a deep breath and let it out shakily. His balls were screaming in protest, but he was determined. "It's dark," he started tentatively. He didn't have near the amount of confidence in his story as Duo did, but he was determined to do it justice. "There's only a candle for light. It's one of the safehouses during the war. It's cold, dirty, and probably infested." This would be one of his more tame fantasies, definitely, but a telling one nonetheless. "I'm injured, drugged, and hardly able to move under my own control. I made sure to lock the door and set my traps, but the man who comes into this room is well-trained and knows his away around all of them. He's the only one who's ever able to bypass my security measures." Even Duo was never able to bypass those measures, so it wouldn't reveal too much. "He's catlike, graceful, and my gun is as trained on him as I'm able to get it."

Heero looked up at Duo, seeing an amused look on his partner's face that had him faltering. "Course you'd choose a war based fantasy. Soldier," he teased, but Heero could tell from his tone that it was lighthearted banter.

He swallowed and continued, looking down between his hands. It was difficult putting to words without feeling too selfconscious. "He's fast though. Has the gun knocked out of my hands and in his own before I can blink. I'm terrified, because I've never been at such a disadvantage. I can't even be certain what he wants. I think he's going to kill me, an assassin sent out to silence me for some fuck up. Instead he keeps the gun on me, barrel to my temple and orders me to strip. When I can't get my clothes off myself, too out of it to control my hands properly, he uses his other hand to slice them away with a stowed knife. I don't see where he puts it, but then he's undoing his pants with that hand and I'm too out of it to calculate a means of escape."

He chanced another glance at Duo and found him riveted. "I can't see his face clearly, but I feel like I can recognize him. He orders me to open my mouth, and before I can think to do otherwise he's shoving his dick down my throat."

"Fuck that's hot," Duo whispered and it startled him. His head shot up, looking at Duo incredulously. "What? I can't find it hot that you get off on someone dommin' you? Shit, 'Ro, ain't that weird a kink."

No, but what followed would be. Heero kept that to himself for the moment. "I'm gagging on it, unable to get any air with him on top of me. My throat contracting around him seems to only egg him on though, and he starts fucking my face. He's telling me that I'm a pro sucking cock, that I have a perfect throat to fuck." He hesitated, embarrassment and shame suffusing him. He remembered the incest kink Duo had revealed to him though, and forged on. His heart was pounding and he wiped his sweaty palms on the thighs of his jeans. "He tells me that's enough, that he didn't think I appreciated the position he was putting me in. He's getting off of me, but my gun is trailing down the side of my face and then the barrel is shoved in my mouth while I'm trying to regain my breath. Everything sharpens to that focus, the feeling of the gun in my mouth filling me with terror. He whispers in my ear that if I'm good at getting it nice and wet, it won't hurt as much when he shoves it up my ass."

There's a quiet little moan across from him and then the sound of Duo's jeans opening. Heero's head shot up, startled to see Duo taking himself in hand. "Shit, don't stop there! Keep goin'! Don't leave me hangin' like this! Does he do it?" Duo demanded, eyes dark, cheeks red, and hand already moving in slow strokes over his flesh. Heero couldn't see the hand itself, but the telltale bulges of Duo's arm as he moved it up and down clearly showed what he was doing.

He swallowed hard. His mouth was suddenly flooded with saliva and he wanted desperately to offer Duo a hand. Instead he continued, adjusting himself visibly. "I suck on it, my teeth clacking against the metal and he's shoving my legs open. The candlelight is glinting in his eyes and shadowing his face so it seems more malevolent. The taste of gunpowder and the rush of knowing that my gun is loaded and the safety off has my dick harder than it has any right to be. I'm about to be raped by a man with a loaded gun up my ass, but I'm harder than I've ever been in my life. Knowing that if I were in better health I could fend him off has me ashamed, and it only fuels my erection.

"He pulls it from my mouth and doesn't bother with any preparations. The only warning I have is his sadistic grin as he shoves it as deep inside my rectum as it'll go. It isn't easy, the sight notch tearing me on the way in, and the pain is like no torture I've ever gone through. I scream and he laughs and eggs me on. Tells me I sound lovely when I'm screaming and starts fucking me with it. He cocks the hammer back and between the sound of it echoing in the room, the pain, and the way the end of the gun bludgeons my prostate I'm cumming all over myself. He pulls the trigger and the relief as it jams has me falling unconscious."

Heero looked up and was arrested by the sight. Duo's hand was slamming down over his cock and he was just in time to see him arch and convulse. A gasp, a groan, and then, "Fuck yeah, augh, fuck yeah, fuck~!" His head was thrown back, other hand gripping the back of the chair tightly and his hips jerking.

His own cock demanded attention once more and Heero brought a shaking hand down to the front of his pants. His eyes were solely focused on Duo, his expression one of awe and lust as he fondled himself through his jeans. He'd never thought Duo's response to his fantasy would be so favorable. Heero had always been ashamed of his own fantasies, at how violently submissive he was in them usually, so the idea that anyone else would find them as erotic as he did had his head spinning. That it was Duo who found them erotic had his heart pounding and his dick harder than steel.

"God~," Duo whispers, leaning his head on top of his knuckles. "Fuck that was hot. I give you a sweet little incest story with a Daddy kink and a choking fetish, and you turn aroun' and give me that. Shit, I'm gonna be creamin' my damn pants at night for weeks over that one. Masochism, deep submission, rape fantasy, and throat fucking. Jesus, 'Ro, I dunno if I can top that one." He was out of breath, flushed, eyes heavy and lust-blown. It was one of the most erotic sights of Heero's life and he rubbed himself harder.

Duo's eyes seemed to narrow in on what he was doing and Heero amended that thought. He was licking his lips and looking like he wanted to devour Heero whole, and that was the most erotic sight of Heero's life. "Your turn," he rasped, desperate to get Duo's eyes off him.

Instead Duo switched his focus to his face and he was grinning again. Fuck but that didn't help Heero's problem at all. "Hmm, I think I got one. Exhibitionism, sadism, danger! Yeah, I got a real good one for ya. Hope you don't mind, Heero," and shit did his cock perk up at that sinful purr of his name, "but after that spicy little fantasy you're gonna be starrin' in this one."

Everything stopped, his heart, his breathing, his head. A fantasy about him. He'd purposefully mislead Duo in thinking that he didn't know who his attacker was in the last one. He knew damn well who it was, even if his fantasy self didn't. Control yourself! he screamed internally. You're a soldier, not some hormonal teenage boy!

Duo cleared his throat and started off similarly to his last tale. "Lunar Base: you, me and Wufei all captured and held in that big ol' room. Only difference is that when they throw me in there, I ain't left alone. They come in with me. Got inspired when you told me about that candle bit, so there's one guard and he's holding an honest-to-God candelabra. It ain't lit or nothin', but I'm sure he's got a reason for it. I'm figurin' it's to beat some heads in with. You and Wufei see a chance to escape and try to take 'em out, but there's too many. They inject Wuffers with somethin' that's got him goin' all limp like a damn noodle.

"I'm injured so they don't bother with me. I'm layin' on the ground and I watch as they hold you down, yank you back by your hair, open your mouth and start usin' you. Keep callin' you a good Gundam Whore, sayin' they bet we all use you for it anyway. The guy with the candelabra lights it up while another guy starts cuttin' off your clothes. One of 'em spreads your legs and shoves his fingers right up your ass."

Heero didn't bother with embarrassment by this point, just opened his pants and pulled out his dick. He kept his motions slow and teasing for the most part, but with the way Duo's eyes honed in on him as he did it, Heero couldn't be sure he'd last very long anyway.

"Right," Duo continued, shaking himself back into the fantasy. "So, uh, this one guy's fuckin' your mouth, your hands are shackled in front of you and you're barely keepin' your balance, your legs are kicked wide, and another guy's finger fuckin' you. Three more guards are jerking themselves off next to you and candelabra guy comes over with the lit thing. He's grinnin' all deranged like and says, "Let's watch this bitch burn." Then he goes and tips the damn thing and hot wax drips all over your back."

He circled the base, then moved down to his balls. This was a good fantasy. Not one he would have come up with, as it was perhaps less logical than even the one he'd told before. That made it exciting and new.

"You don't scream, but the way you arch and shudder says you wanna. The guy pulls one of the candlesticks out and says to the guy fingerin' your asshole to move. They're both grinning and the guy shoves the candlestick as far up your ass as it'll go, still lit and everythin'. Only, seems like your hole's pretty greedy, so he says it ain't enough. He pulls out another one after drippin' some more wax on your asscheeks, and shoves it in beside the first. Pushes it almost all the way in and now you are screamin', but that guard just shoves his dick deeper down your throat.

"Wufei's off to the side, glarin' daggers but he can't move to look away or help ya, and I'm pretty sure he's gettin' off on it."

"And you?" Heero asked breathlessly.

"Shit, I'm rock hard watchin' it all. Only wish I were joinin' in, 'cause that ass looks tight," Duo answered with a grin and twinkling eyes.

His mouth was working far faster than his brain now. He knew he was being stupid the moment the words came out. "Have them make you join in." Oh yeah, he was definitely an idiot now.

Duo's lust-filled stare said he wasn't as imbecillic as he thought. "You want me wedged in next to those candlesticks?"

Heero's cock jumped in his hand and he groaned, "...yes."

"Sure thing. One of the guards sees me dry-humpin' the ground watchin' you and laughs. Wufei's gaze turns to me and he's pretty horrified at how turned on I am about watchin' you get raped. Guard seems to think it's a good idea though and he drags me over to you by my hair. The others are cheerin' him on, thinkin' they're gonna get a piece of my ass too, but instead he's shovin' me up under you. It's a stupid idea, puttin' two Gundam pilots together that close, but they figure there's enough of 'em and I'm in rough shape anyway. Someone works my pants down around my ankles, then next thing I know your hands are on my chest and my cock is bein' pressed against your hole. It's already stretched to the max around those two candlesticks, but they force my dick inside and fuck but it's tight."

His hand was moving faster now, unable to keep up the slow pace any longer. He was getting so damn close.

"I don't even think, I just ram my dick as far up your ass as it'll go. They all laugh and jeer, taunting us both. They say you're such a tightass that even your comrades wanna fuck you. I don't even care anymore, I just keep fucking into your too-stretched hole, the feel of those candlesticks next to my dick enough to send my head spinnin'. And shit, you just scream and cry, choking on that one guy's horsedick. I ain't ever seen you cry before, but I can see it now, see you cryin' as he uses your mouth. More hot wax is dripped on your shoulders and someone starts peelin' the old wax off.

"You scream and clench my dick so fuckin' tight. I ram it in as far as it'll go and cum deep in your colon. I'm pretty fuckin' horrified though, 'cause one of the candlesticks breaks inside you and the man laughingly pulls off the extra piece. Guard number one cums down your throat, then forces you to take another guy's load. I slip out of you and they take the other candlestick out. But that broken candlestick is still inside and the guard behind you laughs as he shoves the extra wick up inside. Then he rams into you, shoving the candlestick further in and you're screamin' again. Fuck the sound goes straight to my dick and his, and he's cummin' up your ass too.

"He pulls out and tells you to shit out the candlestick. You resist, but he's not gonna let you get away with it that easily. He smacks your ass, and they're all tauntin' ya, so I tell you to just do it, to shit it out. It needs to get out, come on, baby-"

Heero came with a groan, white heat flashing along every nerve ending. Duo's words echoed in his ears, It needs to get out, come on, baby, shit it out, and he curled in on himself as another wave crashed over him.

A strong, but sticky hand knocked him flat on the bed, and then Duo was hovering over him. "Lemme help ya clean that up," he whispered huskily.

He didn't get a chance to respond before Duo's mouth claimed his own.


End file.
